highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Fujimi Academy
Fujimi Academy is the high school where Takashi Komuro, Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, and Kohta Hirano are students. It is also the school at which Koichi Shido is a teacher and Shizuka Marikawa works as a nurse. It is the location Takashi and the rest of the main group, other than Alice Maresato and Zeke, were during the initial outbreak. It is a boarding school, so Takashi and the others were living there at the time of the outbreak. Overview Fujimi Academy is on a large campus with multiple buildings in a fenced and gated area. The main building and at least two other buildings are four stories tall and connected to each other by walkways on the 2nd and 4th floors. In addition to the main building where most classes are held, there is an administration office building, a dorm building, and a number of smaller buildings. The largest of these smaller buildings appears to be a gymnasium. On top of the administration office building there is an observatory which extends above the rest of the school and contains a large telescope and a room for Astronomy students to sleep in. The interior of the school looks like a typical school in that there are hallways lined with classrooms running throughout the building and many stairways in different locations around the school. Fujimi Academy has students in the first through third years (Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors) of high school, and students range in age from about 15 to 18. As with many schools in Japan, female students wear the sailor outfits and male students wear the military style gakuran. The sailor blouses are white with green collars and a black bow on the front and are paired with a green skirt. The gakuran are black and consist of a long-sleeved jacket and matching pants although some students (such as Kurokami, Okada, and Yamada) have been shown without the jacket. While some characters wear long-sleeved white dress shirts underneath the jacket, there does not appear to be a strict dress code, as others wear a variety of shirts instead. Campus life for the students seems at least somewhat leisurely. When not in class, students are able to engage in soccer, ping pong, and other extracurricular activities. Students such as Takashi, Morita (Saya in the anime), and Imamura have been seen skipping class without fear of reprecussion, so it seems attendance is not heavily enforced. Fujimi Academy is a boarding school, so it is implied that the students all live on campus in the dorms, but it has been stated that most students are from Tokonosu City. It can also be assumed that, since it is a boarding school, it is also a private school. This is further evidenced by the fact that some of the students who attend the school are from affluent or well-known familes. Plot Fujimi Academy is first seen just before the initial outbreak takes place there. Takashi, who is skipping class, encounters Morita, who is also skipping class, and mentions that he is going to the roof to take a nap. Once on the roof, Takashi leans on the railing and witnesses a scene unfolding at the main gate. A man, who has become one of "them," comes to the gate, and a group of teachers, including Kyoko Hayashi and Teshima, go out to confront him. He bites and infects Teshima, who subsequently bites Kyoko and begins the outbreak at the school. Takashi runs back to the classroom to make sure Rei is safe, and he, Rei, and Hisashi Igou leave the classroom. As they leave, an announcement is made on the intercom to warn students of the attacks, but the person making the announcement is attacked and killed while broadcasting. Meanwhile, Kohta sneaks out of class, and Saya tells him to leave with her. After the announcer has died, the students panic and charge out of the classrooms, and many are injured or trampled to death in the chaos. Within a short time most students in the school are killed and some of them reanimated. Takashi, Rei, and Hisashi make their way to the roof and ultimately the observatory, and Hisashi is bitten by Wakisaka during this time. Hisashi dies and becomes one of "them" on the observatory, and Takashi kills him. In the infirmary, Shizuka is tending to bitten students, but they die and become "them." Ishii Kazu attempts to protect Shizuka but is bitten. Saeko comes in to save Shizuka, while giving Kazu a peacful death, and the two escape together. While taking refuge in the arts and crafts room, Saya and Kohta find tools, including a nail gun which Kohta modifies to use it like a rifle. The two begin their escape together. Back on the roof, Takashi and Rei use a fire hose to escape from the observatory, enter the school, and head towards the faculty room. The six survivors meet outside the faculty room and barricade themselves in. While inside the faculty room, the groups views a news program on the television which reports on the global outbreak. They make the decision to escape the school in a minibus and leave the faculty room. On their way to the door, they meet another group of survivors led by Takuzou, and the two groups travel together to the door. On the way out, one of Takuzou's group accidently banged his metal pole on the railing, attracting the attention of "them" and they are forced to fight their way to the bus. Along the way, Takuzou and most of his group are killed. They reach the bus and prepare to leave, and they are joined by Koichi Shido and another group of survivors. All of the survivors escape together on the bus through the front gate, and the school is not seen again. It is currently overrun by "them." Students *Takashi Komuro *Rei Miyamoto *Saeko Busujima *Saya Takagi *Kohta Hirano *Hisashi Igou (became one of "Them", taken down by Takashi) *Morita (became one of "Them") *Imamura (mudered by "Them") *Kurokami *Misuzu Ichijou (Turned into one of "Them") *Toshimi Niki (killed by "Them") *Yamada (escaped from the school, but was thrown out of the bus by Koichi Shido and was killed by "Them") *Yuuki Miku *Takuzo (became one of "Them") *Naomi (became one of "Them") *Kawamoto *Taniuchi *Tsunoda *Kazu Ishii (killed by Saeko) *Okada (became one of "Them", taken down by Kazu) *Miura Faculty *Shizuka Marikawa *Koichi Shido *Kyoko Hayashi (became one of "Them") *Takayama (commit suicide) *Teshima (became one of "Them") *Wakisaka (became one of "Them", taken down by Takashi) Category:Fujimi Academy Category:Locations